Caught
by Caiuslover
Summary: What would have happened if Klaus had been caught sneaking that book in the house and hadn't figured out what the Count had planned. What if the wedding hadn't been stopped.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**Warnings: self-harm, rape, minor. Abuse. And ooc.**

That was it she was officially a married woman. She had not figured a way to get out of the marriage. But hopefully her baby sister was safe. She had kept her promise to her parents. The Count was for sure to send her siblings away so from here on out they would have to look after each other, but the important thing was she had kept them from getting killed. She looked at her new husband with such disgust. Then a horrible thought came to her about what normally happened on people's wedding night. Please no she thought and looked to see that already her husband was eyeing her form. She repressed a shudder at the uncontrollable look of lust in his eyes and knew that even if she did not agree he would have her tonight.

People ideally congratulated her though none looked happy about what was happening but they couldn't be rude. But Violet paid no attention she just wanted to get away. She heard Olaf talking to his Troupe about what they planned on doing with the money she hoped it was something along the lines of having better hygiene but no it involved point-less things like getting the manor in shape and something about a bowling alley.

She really didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to be locked in a room with a nice long blade. She could remember it moving ideally across her arms giving her painful pleasure that was intoxicating. Someone waved a hand over her eyes which had glazed over while remembering those summer days when her family was outside and she would mutter something about an inventing idea she had just gotten. She would sneak up the stairs even though it was unnecessary she would pull a knife out from where it was stashed. When she came to the hand finally stopped its seemingly endless journey up and down in front of her eyes. It was Klaus he had Sunny in his arms they were safe, for now. Klaus and Sunny were crying about their sister's fate.

Maybe if Klaus had managed to sneak that book out of the library it would have turned out different. He was caught by the hook handed man. When Violet remembered what occurred afterward it still brought tears to her eyes. She could still see Olaf beating Klaus kicking him after Klaus's legs could no longer support his body do to the heavy blows raining on his body. She could still remember the horror of watching her brother almost chock on his own blood in his haste to cough. She could still see Sunny waking up with a horrible nightmare or more a horrible memory as she couldn't escape what she saw not even in her dreams.

Then that man that she from now on would have the displeasure of calling husband walked onstage his groupies clapping as if this simple task of walking was the most difficult thing in the world that only he had managed.

"I would like to have a toast to myself in honor of my marriage to Violet Baudelaire and to my ingenious plan to get my hands on her fortune…"

But the siblings didn't bother to listen to the rest of his toast Violet had to lean over and whisper "You'd think he'd get bored of going on and on about getting the fortune I swear I'm going to have to keep count of how many times he says something about it, at least it will give me something to do."

"… and now if you excuse me I think it is time for me and my lovely bride to retire for the night." That was it, Violet's heart filled with absolute dread. She followed Olaf, hoping against hope that maybe if she was obedient he wouldn't hurt her too much. She knew the pain that came with man when they were not gentle she hated herself for still not being use to it. But she had, had a break from that ever since she lived with the count. But that was about to end. They ascended the long way to the tower that was also his room.

As soon as the door was closed he slammed her into it.

"I told you that you and those bratty siblings of yours would not find a way out of my plan."

Before Violet could reply she felt horrible lips on hers and breath that smelled as if it had never before seen toothpaste. She could feel his slimy hands all over her body. As if he couldn't bare standing up anymore he shoved her on to the bed. His body covered her own. He started to strip down so that she could see every inch of his pale skin and the very dirty body that matched his hair and face. You could see his ribs that testified how little care he took of himself. Good she thought maybe he will drop dead before me and before he can spend the whole Baudelaire fortune. He ordered her to strip, she just stood there. She wasn't ready to give in to Olaf yet. A sharp slap to the face brought her out of her thoughts. She slowly started to strip trying to avoid anymore pain. She could see his erection starting to seep pre-cum as his eyes held only lust as he looked at her. It had been too long for him. He gripped her hands in one of his and the other latched on to her hip. He plunged into her.

The guest that had lingered to talk to the other adults all heard Violet Baudelaire scream from being plunged into so hard with so little care. It took Klaus and Sunny everything they had not to run upstairs to rescue their sister. While Sunny didn't realize what was happening all she needed to know was her sister was in pain. But Klaus knew what was happening. So did all the adults there. Olaf's friends all giggled or snorted to show some sort of amusement. The rest of the Adults looked fairly sick. Justice Strauss did get sick and broke out in a new wave of tears. Mr. Poe looked the worst of them all, because if he had listened to the Baudelaire concerns about Olaf as a guardian Violet wouldn't be upstairs in the tower enduring so much pain.

Back upstairs, Olaf didn't wait for Violet to adjust to the pain of being taken so hard for the first time in quite awhile she had, had a break and her body had gotten use to not being abused. He keep plunging in and out nails digging into her back leaving long marks that were red and dripping drips of blood. It was something that Violet was use to. She thrived on the painful pleasure. Needless to say Count Olaf got the surprise of his life when his bride moaned and loud. The Count who was very pleased with himself for getting a reaction soon came to completion. He fell asleep but not before informing his wife he was a light sleeper so not to try anything. She waited what seemed like hours unto she was sure that he had fallen asleep and would not wake if she moved out and away from him. She slipped out of his arms to the Kitchen. She couldn't do this she had reacted to the man who had beat her brother no she couldn't do it.

She reached the room. Her brother and sister had been placed in a private school. Not a good one but one that was a boarding school so Olaf didn't have to take care of them not that what he had done was really taking care of them but whatever. In the hours while she had waited to make sure Olaf was asleep her siblings were forced into a car to their new school. She pulled a knife out of the drawer and started to lightly dance it across her skin. The strokes keep getting longer and deeper. She didn't want to be married to Olaf; she didn't want to think about how she had just laid there and listened to her brother and sister scream as they were dragged to a car to go to school. But they were safe and that was all she cared about. That and the fact that she would soon be dead. Her arms were covered in a heavy swirl of blood that made its way to the kitchen floor that she was sitting on. She didn't even remember sitting because if an outsider had been looking in they would have agreed she didn't sit she more collapsed in a heap a sobbing heap.

That is exactly what Count Olaf saw. He had felt her move out of his arms and followed her after a few minutes. He came upon her as she pulled out the knife. His eyes got huge and stayed that way as he realized that this wasn't the first time she had done this. _So that is way she reacted to me drawling blood from her back. _He thought in horror. He watched for a few more minutes before he decided he needed to stop her. He couldn't let her die.

He rushed into the room in what could only be described as a dramatic entrance worthy of a real actor. He scooped her up and rushed to the bathroom he got a clean rag and rinsed it in warm water. He then started to wipe the blood off her arms, glad that while she was glaring at him she at least wasn't trying to get him to stop helping her. He got bandages and proceeded to wrap them around her arms. He looked at her when he was finished, he couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong about her life before her parents died that would make her cut. The way she had started without hesitation told that she had been doing this for quite awhile.

"Why," her voice was soft and it made him come back to reality.

"I could ask you the same question. But may I ask what your why referred to and then after I have answered I'd like to ask a few questions of my own. You will answer them and you will be truthful about it."

"My why, was about two things," still her voice was soft as if she was afraid to speak louder, "Why did you help me, and why did you have to beat Klaus he didn't deserve to be beat just because he was trying to keep his sister out of danger or keep her from doing something she didn't want to."

He paused thinking of how to answer her best.

"I punished Klaus because he disobeyed me. That was how I was punished as a child so that is how I would have punished my children, and since I was your legal guardian at that time I qualified as your parent. I'm still Klaus and Sunny's legal guardian but I'm your husband. That is also the reason I helped you, you are my wife it is my job to take care of you. My job to protect you and that means even from yourself at times. Now then it is my turn to ask you, I want to know how long you have been cutting and don't you dare say this is your first because I know for a fact that it is not and I know you have been cutting before you came here. I from the looks of your scars they are old but I don't see any, except the one's you just gave yourself, that look like they have been made recently. So my second question is way did you start cutting? What was so bad about your life at the Baudelaire mansion that you felt the need to cause yourself harm?"

Violet looked at him in shock it sounded like he cared about her. So she did as he asked her. She answered his questions and she did so honestly the man who had hurt her for so long was dead and from the sounds of it the count had a lousy childhood as well. Now all she needed to do was to get him to admit that beating children to the degree he beat Klaus is wrong and I could be okay with him, he really doesn't know how to raise children and they say that people learn from example if the only example he ever got was a abusive dad then it would make sense that he believed that the way to punish children.

"I was four the first time my father came to my room in that way. My mother had taken Klaus out and sunny hadn't been born yet. He started touching me. I didn't like it I asked him to stop but he said no he said that it was okay that he wanted to show me how much he loved me. That was the first time he raped me. It hurt so bad it felt like someone was trying to ripe my insides in two. It was the worst pain I had ever been in, in my life.

He held me afterwards and kept whispering that it was okay that he loved me and that I had been a very good girl. I didn't want him to show me he loved me anymore. But it made me feel better when he held me like he use to before he showed me how much he loved me. As I got older I realized what he was doing was wrong I confronted him about it. That was when he threatened Klaus, my mother pulled me aside after that day and I got the worst shock of my life. My mother had known what was going on. She begged me to take care of my brother no matter what to keep silent to keep Klaus safe. I agreed. When Sunny was born, my mother pulled me aside and begged me to take care of my sister and not let her get hurt it was my job as eldest of the children. I swore to myself then that I would do all I could to make sure that my father didn't turn his attentions to my little sister when she was older. But that was in vain he died before she was old enough and I was glad." Count Olaf looked at her in shock she had been through so much in her life and it wasn't fair. He lifted her off the toilet seat that he had placed her on to take care of her and sat down pulling her on his lap. It was not the most comfortable thing but right now holding his wife was more important. Violet's body started heaving with sobs that shook both her and her husband under her. He whispered in her ear "Had I known I would have waited until you were ready I will not force you again."

And though there were things they didn't agree on they worked through them. They took care of each other and got over their pasts. It took Olaf awhile but he finally realized that the way he was treated as a child and what he did to Klaus was wrong but he finally did. Klaus and Sunny were brought home. Where the Count said sorry to the both of them. When Klaus was 16 he was told the story of what really went on in the Baudelaire mansion. Same with Sunny both were horrified and glad that the Count had changed so much and comforted their older sister who they didn't know until that time had paid a terrible price to keep them both safe. And while the Count and her had no children of their own. They helped with they kids that Klaus and later Sunny had. They died peacefully and most important of all very much in love.

**Please Review this is a one-shot but I still want to know what you think about it.**


End file.
